Amor Virtual
by MissBlackBlack
Summary: Mais em uma noite em um desses chats de bate-papo ela encontrou um homem o qual ela julga ser o dono do seu coração. Ela viverá um AMOR VIRTUAL.
1. Apresentação Dupla

**Pov Nessie**

Sou Renesmee Cullen uma renomada estilista, tenho tudo que um dia eu sempre sonhei, tenho fama, dinheiro, prestígio, tive até homens bem famosos dividindo não só as minhas roupas como os meus lençóis e o calor do meu corpo por uma noite.

Mas nada passava disso, nada ia além de uma noite, às vezes por eles serem casados, outras vezes porque era só para matar o tesão e muitas vezes porque não valiam a pena.

Tudo na minha vida eu consegui com muito esforço e suor, lutei muito para um dia chegar aonde eu cheguei, mas eu sinto todos os dias que eu acordo que falta algo em meu interior, sinto que mesmo com todo esse dinheiro eu não sou feliz realmente, sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo de aparências, mas já tinha desistindo de saber o que era quando _ELE_entrou em minha vida.

**Pov Jake.**

Jacob Black tenho 37 anos sou dono de uma concessionária de carros, sou apaixonado por velocidade, sempre fui.

Separei-me recentemente da minha esposa a Leah, e estamos em um empasse de quem vai ficar com o que, na real eu nunca liguei para parte material, o que me interessa em tudo isso é como o meu filho Seth está se sentindo com isso.

Já é barra ser um adolescente hoje em dia, ser um adolescente com pais separados é pior ainda.

Eu não vou negar que eu amei e amo muito ainda a minha esposa, mas amor nem sempre foi o suficiente para Leah, apesar de sempre ter feito as suas vontades ela sempre queria mais, se bem que dinheiro nunca foi problema na minha vida, mas eu queria está com uma pessoa que me amasse, não que amasse mais o meu dinheiro ou a minha conta bancária, mas com a Leah foi assim, ela deu valor aos meus cifrões e não ao que eu realmente sentia por ela.

Eu sei que um dia ela também me amou, pois nem sempre fomos ricos, eu consegui tudo o que eu tenho com muito esforço e suor e naquela época quem mais me deu forças foi ela aguentando todas as decepções que eu tinha e as crises de tristezas após mais um negócio fracassado, mas quando eu consegui enfim me firmar na vida ela se deslumbrou perante o luxo e dinheiro e virou a cabeça.

Passando a ficar somente em salões de belezas e shoppings fazendo compras e lendo revistas fúteis e falando em uma estilista chamada Renesmee Cullen da qual ela tinha um monte de roupas.

Acabou que eu cansei daquela vida, cansei de lutar por um casamento que não tinha mais jeito, cansei de ser o único que queria que aquela relação desse certo, e pedi o divórcio que foi muito bem aceito por ela, no final percebi que ela também não aguentava mais aquela relação. Só que ela não quer sair de mãos vazias dessa, e não tiro o seu direito, pois tudo o que tenho ela me ajudou a conseguir.

Com tudo isso eu estava um pouco abalado e em uma brincadeira resolvi entrar em um chat de bate-papo, só não contava me encontrar com _ELA._


	2. Pagando a Promessa

**Pov Nessie.**

_ Senhorita Cullen. Escutei a Victoria me chamar.

_ Já acordei Vic.

_ Seus pais já estão esperando a senhorita para o dejejum.

_ Vou tomar banho e já desço.

_ Está bem menina Cullen.

_ Nessie Vic, me chama de Nessie.

Ela só fez sorrir como ela sempre faz. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho. Coloquei as primeiras roupas que vi. Hoje eu não estava a fim de perder tempo combinando roupas, então coloquei um short jeans com uma regata preta e uma jaqueta de couro marrom e uma sandália. Fiz uma maquiagem de leve e desci para tomar o meu café.

_ Bom dia mãe e pai. Disse depositando um beijo em cada um.

_ Eu não ganho beijo? Meu irmão Alec perguntou.

Mandei um beijo no ar para ele. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sentei-me à mesa me servi de torradas e suco.

_ Estamos com o dia cheio hoje. Meu pai disse. Ele trabalha administrando as minhas lojas, já que dessas coisas eu nunca fiz questão de saber.

_ Imagino, todo dia é isso.

_ Kim já ligou hoje mais cedo para avisar que você tem reunião ás 13:00 da tarde.

Kim era a minha secretária muito eficiente por sinal.

_ A Kim perguntou por mim? Perguntou o Alec.

_ Não, ela já esqueceu que foi para cama com você.

_ Como ela pode esquecer uma foda com Alec Cullen?

_ Esquecendo, acho que você não tocou bem _fundo._

_ Será que as _crianças_ poderiam parar com esse assunto na hora do café? Minha mãe perguntou.

_ Que isso mãe, quem olha assim pensa até que a senhora não gosta da coisa. Alec disse com deboche.

_ Alec Cullen, veja como você fala comigo. Ela disse ficando vermelha.

Meu pai não aguentou e começou a rir.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Ela chamou atenção do meu pai.

_ Ih Caralho, falou o nome todo pai, "tá" fodido. Alec falou levando um pedaço de panqueca a boca.

_ Bella minha linda e amada esposa, não precisa ficar brava, eu já parei de rir. Ele disse segurando o riso.

_ Bom o papo está bom, mas eu tenho coisas para fazer, vai querer carona Alec ou vai pegar o meu outro carro?

_ Vou de carona, só quero ver quando você irá cumprir a promessa que você me fez.

_ Que promessa? Está ficando louco?

_ O carro que você falou que ia comprar, eu já fiz 18 anos e você ainda não me deu.

_ Ah isso, tinha esquecido, veremos isso quando eu chegar mais tarde. _ Você já sabe qual será o carro? E aonde você irá compra-lo?

_ Já, vou comprar uma BMW M3 prata, na loja do pai do meu amigo.

_ Que amigo? Você tem amigos?

_ Ah vai se foder Nessie, tenho mais amigos que você.

_ Ah isso é verdade filha. Minha mãe se manifestou.

_ Que barulho foi aquele que eu escutei vindo do quarto de vocês ontem mãe?

_ Já parei. Ela disse corando de novo.

_ Vamos pirralho, antes que eu desista de te levar para escola. _ Tchau mãe.

_ Tchau minha linda.

_ Pai vai com a gente?

_ Não, tenho que fazer as passes com a sua mãe. Ele disse com sorriso malicioso.

_ Esses velhos não se tocam. Alec disse saindo da mesa. _ Tchau para vocês, chegarei tarde hoje, vou para casa do Seth.

_ Ah então o carro fica para outro dia né?

_ Nada disso, vai me buscar na escola e vamos comprar o carro, depois eu vou para casa do Seth.

_ Ok Alec, me liga quando você estiver saindo da escola.

_ Tchau para quem fica, vê se não chega tarde Edward, se não a sua Boss pode demiti-lo. _ Vamos sua mala.

Saí com o Alec para garagem e pegamos o meu Lamborghini Reventon de fibra de carbono e segui para escola.

Parei na frente da mesma, apesar de a escola ser uma escola onde só estudava pessoas que tinham dinheiro o meu carro chamou atenção quando parei com o mesmo no estacionamento da escola.

_ Valeu pela carona, e ligo quando eu saí.

_ Já entendi.

_ "PLAYBOY" Escutei uma voz chamando o Ale. Ele olhou para trás já dando risada.

_ Fala "GIRL". Ele respondeu apertando a mão de um menino de cor morena avermelhada e um sorriso lindo. "_Esse eu nunca tinha visto, é muito lindo, pena que tem 18 anos, eu não tenho a coragem que a Kim tem de pegar CRIANÇAS"_

_ Oi. Ele disse olhando para dentro do carro, pois reparou que eu o encarava.

_ Oi.

Ele se aproximou do carro e fez a volta para o lado do motorista.

_ Prazer sou o Seth.

_ Prazer Seth, Renesmee, irmã do Alec.

_ Alec é adotado? Ele disse com um sorriso.

_ Que eu saiba não. Eu respondi sorrindo também. _ Por quê?

_ Porque não tem como uma coisa dessas. Ele disse apontando para o Alec._ Ser irmão de uma coisa linda como você.

_ Você está me cantando Seth?

_ Está dando certo?

_ Daria se você não fosse tão novinho, e só para você ficar feliz, você é um gato. Eu disse acelerando com o carro e saindo do estacionamento da escola.

Olhei para o retrovisor o Seth encontrava-se passando as mãos pelo cabelo com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. _Pena que era tão novinho._

Cheguei à matriz das minhas lojas, estacionei o meu carro onde sempre estaciono e entrei para mais um dia de trabalho.

_ Bom dia. Eu falava para todos que passam perto de mim.

_ Nessie, já são 08:00 horas. Kim veio falando desesperada. _ O senhor Cullen ainda não chegou.

_ E nem vai chegar tão cedo, então trata de ir se acalmando, pois ele está resolvendo umas coisas. Eu disse rindo da minha piada, a qual a Kim não entendeu.

_ Não entendi.

_ Novidade. Eu disse virando os olhos.

_ Vamos ao trabalho? Eu perguntei entrando na minha sala.

Mais um dia de trabalho exaustivo iniciava-se.

**Pov Jake.**

_ Jake. Escutei a Sue a minha governanta me chamando. _ Já são 07:30 e você tem que levar o Seth para escola. Ela disse puxando o meu lençol.

_ Sue, se eu estivesse sem roupa?.

_ Grande coisa, eu troquei você, tudo que você tem ai, eu já vi. Ela disse indo abrir as cortinas. _ Vamos logo Jake, levanta se e tiver que vim aqui te chamar de novo eu vou jogar água fria em você. Ela disse saindo do quarto.

Levantei com custo e segui para o meu banho. Coloquei o meu habitual terno arrumei os cabelos e coloquei um perfume e desci para tomar o meu café.

_ Bom dia filho. Disse beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

_ Bom dia pai. _ Como sempre atrasado.

_ Desculpe, eu trabalhei até tarde ontem. Eu disse lembrando a noite que passei com uma mulher que o meu irmão Sam me apresentou.

_ E pelo visto ela fez um ótimo serviço. Ele disse apontando para o meu pescoço.

_ Está marcado?

_ Marcado? Está roxo. Ele disse rindo.

_ SUE!

_ O que foi?

_ Dá um jeito de sumir com isso aqui, hoje eu tenho que encontrar com o advogado da Leah, e se ela vê isso aqui, será mais um motivo de briga, e já estou cansada delas.

_ Isso que dá cair na pilha do Sam, eu já disse que aquele lá não presta.

_ Já sei tudo que você pensa sobre o Sam, agora vai lá e trás algo para esconder isso aqui. Eu disse sentando á mesa e servindo um pouco de café.

_ Pai.

_ Oi.

_ Quando que aquele carro vai rolar?

_ Para que você quer carro Seth? Eu já não te busco e levo todos os dias na escola?

_ Esse é o problema, tenho 17 anos e ainda vou para escola com o meu pai.

_ Depois conversamos sobre isso Seth.

_ Porra pai, até o Alec vai ganhar um.

_ Quem é Alec? Ele bufou com a minha pergunta.

_ É o meu amigo.

_ Ah aquele garoto doido.

_ Ele mesmo. Ele disse rindo. _ Então?

_ Então o que Seth?

_ Quando vai rolar o carro?

_ Vou conversar com sua mãe e perguntar o que ela acha disso, dependendo da resposta dela você ganha o carro.

_ Já vi que vou ficar sem o carro. Ele resmungou.

Sue veio com algo e tapou a marca que fiquei no pescoço.

_ Leve isso, e passe quando você for se encontrar com o advogado da senhorita Black.

_ Clearwater Sue, o nome dela será Clearwater de novo. Eu disse bebericando o meu suco.

_ Eu sei. Ela disse meio triste.

_ Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas infelizmente não deu mais Sue.

_ Eu sei meu filho, será melhor assim.

Terminei de tomar o meu café e o Seth o dele.

_ Pai.

_ Hum.

_ Rola um jogo novo então? Virei os olhos.

_ "Rola" Seth, "rola" um agora e vai "rolar" até três se no final desse semestre você apresentar boas notas.

_ Por que tudo gira em volta de boas notas? Ele perguntou indignado.

_ Porque sem boas notas e sem estudo não vencemos na vida.

_ Ah pai, pode parar, esse assunto a agora não, e acho melhor irmos logo, já estamos atrasados.

Olhei para o relógio e constatei que ele estava certo. Dei um pulo na mesa e seguimos para a garagem, peguei o meu Aston Martin DB9 preto e seguimos para a escola do Seth.

_ Tenha um bom dia campeão. Despedi-me dele antes que ele saísse do carro.

_ Ligo para o senhor vim me buscar.

_ OK!

Segui para a minha concessionária. O dia em minha opinião é sempre bom, pois vender carros é o que eu gosto de fazer, mas hoje tinha o tal encontro com a Leah, e esse seria o último, pois estava disposto a dá tudo o que ela estivesse querendo, só para me ver livre desse martilho.

_ Bom dia Emmett. Disse entrando na loja.

_ Bom dia Jake, e a noite como foi? Ele disse rindo.

_ Ótima, o Sam estava certo, eu precisa da uma _descarregada._

_ É isso ai amigo, bola para frente, hoje se Deus quiser, nós nos livramos _dela. _O dela que ele falou era a Leah.

_ Que isso Emmett, já disse que amo a minha esposa.

_ É mais não deu certo, então vamos começar a curtir assim que você assinar aquele papel.

_ Vamos trabalhar Emmet isso sim que vamos fazer. Eu disse entrando na minha sala.

**Pov Nessie.**

_ Fala Alec. Atendi o meu celular assim que tocou.

_ Vem me buscar porra.

_ Já vou. A vontade que eu tinha era de xinga-lo também, mas como a sala estava cheia de gente eu tive que me segurar. _ Aguarde cinco minutos que já estou indo. Eu disse desligando o celular.

Terminei de resolver o que era mais importante e sai da sala chamando a Kim.

_ Vou ter que ir buscar o Alec.

_ Como ele está? Ela perguntou sorridente.

_ Muito bem.

_ Ele perguntou por mim.

_ Perguntou.

_ Sério. Ela disse dando pulinho.

_ Para porra, me deixa falar. _ Tenho que ir busca-lo, pois prometi um carro para ele e vamos compra-lo hoje, assume as pontas enquanto eu dou um pulo lá e volto em seguida.

Segui para o estacionamento peguei o meu carro e fui para escola. Cheguei ao estacionamento da mesma ele estava conversando com um grupo de adolescentes. Novamente a atenção foi para o meu carro.

_ O Seth vai com a gente. Ele disse esperando o Seth entrar.

_ Oi Renesmee. Seth me cumprimentou com voz sedutora.

_ Oi Seth. Entrei na brincadeira e dei um beijinho em sua bochecha.

_ kkk .. Aí está achando que vai te dá uns pegas. Alec disse entrando no carro. _ Minha irmã gosta de homens Seth.

_ E eu sou o que porra?

_ Um cabaço ainda Seth.

_ Vai tomar no cú Alec.

_ kkk .. Para Alec, o deixa quieto. _ Para onde meninos?.

_ Para concessionária do meu pai, eu já avisei que estamos indo para lá.

_ Ok! E onde fica a concessionária do seu pai?

_ Pode ir dirigindo gatinha que eu te indico a direção. Ele disse.

Segui pelos os caminhos que ele me indicou, em alguns minutos chegamos a um prédio que já pelo lado de fora mostrava o quanto era chique.

Estacionei o carro e descemos, Alec e Seth estavam em uma discursão sobre um jogo de Xbox.

Entramos no salão principal e o que eu havia pensando sobre a parte chique estava certa. Era uma decoração moderna e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, só de entra ali você já tinha vontade de sair dirigindo um carro.

_ Fala Seth. Um rapaz alto e cheio de músculos com o cabelo loiro se aproximou do Seth apertando a sua mão. Em seguida ele cumprimentou o Alec em um mesmo aperto de mão.

_ Essa é a irmã do Alec, ela veio comprar um carro. O Seth disse olhando para o musculoso.

O seu olhar caiu sobre mim, ele me olhou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso de canto e veio em minha direção.

_ Emmett McCarty. Ele disse estendendo a mão.

_ Renesmee Cullen. Eu disse apertando a sua mão.

_ Renesmee Cullen a estilista? Ele perguntou arregalando os olhos. _ Minha irmã é louca por você. Ele disse. _ Não vai nem acreditar quando eu contar.

_ Bom Emmett, eu gostaria de comprar um carro, eu não esse troço ai. Eu disse apontando para o Alec. _ Eu só estou aqui para pagar. Ele sorriu.

_ O senhor Black, havia me informado que vocês viriam, disse que era para que eu me encarregasse da venda. Ele disse parecendo satisfeito.

_ Perfeito, vai logo lá Alec, tenho mais o que fazer.

Emmett saiu com o Alec e o Seth para verem os carros. Resolvi sentar em uns dos sofás e peguei o meu iPad para ir resolvendo outras coisas que e precisava resolver.

Estava de cabeça baixa quando uma voz rouca falou comigo.

_ Boa tarde. Reparei que tinha um par de sapatos Armani pretos em minha frente, levantei o olhar e deparei com um deus grego de terno também Armani preto com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, o cheiro dele me entorpeceu.

_ Boa Tarde. Eu disse me levantando do sofá.

_ Em que posso ajuda-la?

_ Eu vim comprar um carro para o meu irmão, ele já foi atendido.

_ Você é a irmã do amigo do meu filho?

_ Quem é o seu filho? Eu perguntei totalmente embasbacada com a sua beleza.

_ Seth Black, eu sou o Jacob Black, dono da loja e pai do Seth.

_ Ai sim, o Seth, isso mesmo o Alec é amigo do seu filho e eu sou a irmã do Alec.

Ele riu uma risada muito sexy. E ficou me encarando eu sustentei o olhar.

_ Ele já escolheu o carro. O Emmett apareceu falando alto fazendo com que nós dois pulássemos. _ Algum problema Jake? Emmett perguntou.

_ Nenhum. Ele disse rindo ainda me olhando.

_ É que você está aqui, e você disse que não desceria.

_ Eu sei o que eu disse, mas resolvi descer, algo me chamou atenção aqui em baixo. Ele disse me olhando de lado.

_ Hum! Emmett disse parecendo entender o que ele estava falando. _ Chamou a minha também assim que chegou. Ele disse dando gargalhada. _ Vamos assinar? Ele perguntou.

_ Vamos.

_ Pode deixar que eu faço Emmett.

_ Mais Jake, a minha comissão.

_ Você nem por comissão trabalha Emmett deixa de inventar. _ Podemos? Ele fez sinal para que eu andasse.

Quando eu dei dois passos escutamos uma voz ecoando na sala.

_ Jacob. Olhei e era um moça morena de cabelos negros, olhos negros e muito bonita e bem vestida, vestia umas das minhas roupas.

_ Leah. Ele disse parecendo surpreso.

_ Senhora Black. Emmett a cumprimentou.

" _Ah então ele é casado, claro que seria, aonde que um homem lindo e gostoso desse jeito seria solteiro, e nem me toquei se ele é pai do Seth, claro que ele é casado. Ai que droga, já tinha pensado em chama-lo para sair, já que além de lindo tem cara que é ótimo na cama."_

_ EU NÃO ACREDITO RENESMEE CULLEN NA LOJA DO MEU ESPOSO. A mulher começou a gritar vindo em minha direção. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, só comecei a rir sem graça. _ Me dá um autografo e tira uma foto comigo Ela disse colocando a máquina nas mãos do seu esposo.

Olhei para a face dele e ela estava fechada, ele não estava mais com aquele sorriso lindo de agora pouco. Ele tirou a foto e eu dei o autografo para a sua esposa.

_ Adoro as suas roupas, quando sairá coleção nova? Ela perguntou empolada.

_ Estamos resolvendo isso. Eu disse com um sorriso sem graça.

_ Resolva logo, pois já estou sem roupa.

Ouvi o senhor Black bufar.

_ É o Jake? Eu estou sem roupa mesmo, não posso ficar usando a mesma roupa sempre, o que o meu Club do livro irá achar se me ver com a mesma roupa?

_ Não sei e nem quero saber. Ele disse seco. Ela virou os olhos.

_ Homens. _ O que acha de tomarmos um café? Ela disse mais animada ainda.

_ Infelizmente não vai dá, eu só vim comprar um carro para o meu irmão, tenho negócios a tratar ainda. Eu disse tentando ser gentil.

_ Que pena, eu adoraria conversar com você, mas me conta uma coisa o seu namoro com aquele ator daquela série terminou?

_ Que ator? Que série? Perguntei confusa.

_ O Dustin Milligan da série 90210.

_ O Dustin é meu amigo. Eu disse. _Como ela sabe do meu envolvimento com o Dustin._

_ Vocês tiveram uma amizade colorida Nessie. Alec se meteu na conversa.

_ Tem gente ai que não quer um carro. Eu disse o fulminando com os olhos. O sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios havia ido embora.

_ Senhora ...

_ Black, Leah Black.

_ Bom senhora Black, infelizmente eu tenho que assinar esse contrato e ir embora, outro dia tomamos esse café, já que o seu filho é amigo do meu irmão.

_ EU NÃO ACREDITO BB, QUE VOCÊ É AMIGO DOS CULLENS E NUNCA CONTOUTOU PARA MAMÃE.

"_Putz que mulher escrota, como que um homem como o Black é casado com uma mulher dessa, é tem gosto para tudo"._

_ Menos Mãe. Seth disse. Reparei que o Emmett estava com uma cara de nojo.

_ Podemos assinar senhor Black?

_ O Emmet lhe acompanha. Ele disse sério e seco, diferente da forma como ele estava me tratando.

Segui o Emmett e assinamos o contrato, fiz o cheque e entreguei. Ele deu as chaves para o Alec e seguimos para o salão principal. O senhor Black parecia que estava discutindo com a esposa.

_ Bom, muito obrigada, eu já vou indo. Eu disse chegando perto dele. A senhora Black colocou a mão no peitoral do senhor Black e ele fez uma careta. Não entendi o porquê.

_ Vamos marcar aquele café.

_ Vamos sim, muito obrigada senhor Black. Tenham uma boa tarde.

Saí da loja e fui para o meu carro. Entrei no mesmo e dei a partida. _Ele até que daria um caldo, mas é casado, não que isso me impeça de algo, nunca liguei para isso, mas não sei, ele me passa uma sensação que ele é daquele que quando provamos uma vez queremos mais, e não gosto de me prender assim as outros, se ele fosse solteiro eu até arriscaria._

**Pov Jake**

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntei para Leah.

_ Nós temos uma reunião esqueceu?

_ Não, mas ela não é agora.

_ Meu cartão estourou o limite.

_ E o que você quer que eu faça?

_ Assine um cheque que quero comprar um sapato que estou sem.

_ SEM? Você ficou louca? Você tem um closet cheio de sapato.

_ Deixa de ser pão duro Jacob, agora eu conheço Renesmee Cullen e tenho que está bem apresentável para fazer com que as meninas sintam inveja de mim.

_ Você é louca só pode, por que você não volta ser o que você era Leah?.

_ Porque eu não quero ser pobre de novo.

_ Eu não estou falando ser pobre, e sim ser a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei.

_ Ela não existe mais Jake, pensei que você já tivesse entendido isso. Ela disse bem seca.

_ Emmet dá o cheque do carro que você acabou de vender para a Leah.

_ Jake é um cheque de 500mil.

_ Eu sei Emmet, entrega logo isso para ela.

_ Pai. Seth me chamou.

_ Oi campeão.

_ Eu estou indo para casa com o Alec.

_ Está bem filho, aqui o cartão para você comprar o jogo que você queria, pode comprar os outros três que eu havia lhe prometido.

_ Pensei que fosse só se eu tirasse notas boas. Ele disse rindo e pegando o cartão.

_ Quando você tirar as notas boas eu te dou o carro que você tanto quer. Eu disse rindo.

_ Você é foda pai. Ele disse rindo e me abraçando.

_ Eu também te amo filho.

_ Jake, preciso de dinheiro para o táxi. Leah disse.

_ Cadê o seu carro?

_ Eu já disse que ele já saiu de moda, que tenho que trocar, mas você não me escuta.

_ Leah, pega o carro que você quiser ai, que depois eu mando buscar o outro na sua casa.

_ Você é um homem bom Jake, pena que não demos certo.

Virei em direção a minha sala. Eu era um bobão isso sim.

Fui para sala com os olhos cheios d'água tive a confirmação ali que o meu casamento com a Leah havia terminado.


	3. O Chat

Pov Nessie

_ Tudosobre o controle? Perguntei para Kim ao entra novamente na loja. Ela fez uma careta.

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Não chegaram à conclusão da data certa para o desfile de lançamento da nova coleção.

_ Toda vez é isso. _ Eles ainda estão ai?

_ Estão, e seu pai já gritou com metade deles.

Segui para sala de reuniões e estava realmente uma confusão danada.

_ De novo Irina? Entrei perguntado para minha assessora.

_ De novo Renesmee, não tive culpa dessa vez.

_ E Quem teve?

_ O local não está disponível para a data que você quer.

_ Marque para o próximo final de semana livre.

_ Depois da data que você quer só duas semanas depois.

_ Não faz mal, pode marcar.

_ Eu falei. Meu pai começou a falar. _ Eu disse que você ia deixar marcar, mas ficaram falando que de moda eu não entendo, realmente não entendo, mas conheço a minha filha. Meu pai já estava falando indignado.

_ Desculpe senhor Cullen, deveríamos ter escutado o senhor, isso não irá se repetir. Irina desculpava se com o meu pai.

_ Acho bom mesmo. Eu falei dessa vez. _ Mais alguma coisa?

_ Não está tudo certo.

_ Então, com licença tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Fui para a minha sala, não tinha mais _NADA_para fazer até a 13:00 da tarde que era quando começava outra reunião. Dessa vez para elaborar a nova linha de roupas para criança.

Estava mexendo em meu notebook, quando apareceu um anúncio no canto da página onde eu estava mexendo.

_"**Em busca do HOMEM PERFEITO ou da MULHER PERFEITA? O Boing é um chat de bate-papo aonde você encontra o seu tão sonhado AMOR, entre e conheça a sua ALMA GêMEA."**_

Entrei no site, não que eu achasse que fosse encontra a minha "SOUL SISTER" ou até mesmo o HOMEM PERFEITO naquele site, mas eu não tinha o que fazer e resolvi entra para passar o tempo.

Entrei na página principal. Pediu que digitasse um Nickname e os caracteres que estavam em uma caixa.

Pensei um pouco em um Nickname que fosse legal. Resolvi logar com o Nick _Vampire (F)._

Entrei na sala e havia umas cinquenta pessoas logadas, é impressionante a quantidade de gente que usa esses sites.

Estava dando uma olhada pelos os Nicks, um pior do que o outro, nenhum estava chamando a minha atenção quando um puxou assunto comigo.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Oi.

Pov Jake.

Entrei na minha sala e dei um jeito de limpar as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair._"Conforme se Jake é o fim."_

Fui ao banheiro e limpei a face, o meu celular tocou e pelo visor vi que era o meu advogado.

_ Jasper. Falei ao atender o mesmo.

_ Jake, está tudo certo para o a reunião?

_ Não. Quero fazer uma mudança.

_ Que mudança Jake?

_ Eu acabei de dar um cheque de 500mil para Leah e um carro novo, então quero que você diminua a proposta da pensão, e quero a casa que ela está morando.

_ Jake, a proposta de diminuir a pensão até acho legal, pois sempre achei que 200mil por mês era muito de pensão, mas a casa, não é pegar pesado demais?

_ Nem um pouco, a casa tem sete quartos e ela mora sozinha, não precisa de tudo isso, ofereça um apartamento para ela na avenida principal com três quartos, se ela não aceitar que compre um apartamento com o dinheiro que ela irá ganhar de mim.

_ Você quem sabe, isso vai causar uma briga maior do que já estava.

_ Não me importo, cansei de tentar ser bom com a Leah ela só se preocupa com o dinheiro, só a vejo pedi cartão e cheque, nunca a vejo chamar o Seth para passar um dias com ela.

_ O que aconteceu Jake?

_ Eu acordei Jasper. _ Estamos entendidos? 100 mil de pensão e um apartamento na avenida principal, se ela não aceitar ela irá ficar sem nada, pois não irei mudar de ideia.

_ Vou providenciar, até a 13:00 então.

_ Até.

Passei as mãos pela cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos raivosos que passavam pela a minha cabeça. Esperava sinceramente que quando chegasse na hora da reunião eu não mudasse de ideia e desistisse na hora de dá uma lição na Leah. Ela está precisando tomar um choque de realidade.

Resolvi ficar mexendo no meu notebook e passando por uns sites eu vi o nome dela Renesmee Cullen. Entrei no site para ver do que se tratava.

_"**A renomada estilista Renesmee Cullen foi fotografada por um paparazzo ao sair de um restaurante acompanhada do ator Dustin Milligan na noite do sábado passado, fontes dizem que eles estão em um relacionamento sério, e julgando pelas fotos as fontes estavam certas, veremos quanto tempo isso irá durar, já que todos nós sabemos que manter um relacionamento não é o forte da Estilista."**_

Ela estava linda na foto ao lado do tal ator. Ela conseguiu tirar o meu fôlego com aquelas pernas e aquele cabelo vermelho que mulher linda, pena que deve ser fútil igual à Leah.

Naveguei ainda no site vendo umas fotos dela, ela tem foto com tudo que é gente e beijando tudo que é homem.

Estava quase saindo do site quando um anúncio no canto da página chamou a minha atenção

_"**Em busca do HOMEM PERFEITO ou da MULHER PERFEITA? O Boing é um chat de bate-papo aonde você encontra o seu tão sonhado AMOR, entre e conheça a sua ALMA GêMEA."**_

Fiquei rindo do anúncio e resolvi entra no mesmo para passar o tempo. Escolhi um Nickname Werewolf.

Entrei no site e não tinha um Nick que chamasse a minha atenção quando entrou um que além de me fazer rir chamou demais a minha atenção.

Vampire (F) entra na sala. Resolvi puxar assunto.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire(F): Oi.

Pov Nessie

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Oi.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Tc de onde?

Vampire (F_) fala para_ Werewolf: Do PC .. kk.

WereWolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): kkk .. De que cidade vc está teclando? Ele escreveu reformulando a pergunta.

Vampire (F) _fala para_ WereWolf: NY e vc?

WereWolf _fala para_ Vampire(F): Eu tbm! Quantos anos vc tem? Se vc for do tipo que não gosta de falar a idade entenderei perfeitamente.

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Tenho 28 anos e vc?

WereWolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Sou mais velho, tenho 37 anos.

_37 anos, na medida certa adoro homens mais velhos, tem mais cabeça, e experiência na cama._

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Velho nada, experiente, adoro homens mais velhos .. :-P

Werewolf_fala_ _para_ Vampire (F): Fiquei com vergonha agora. :-$

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Já está vermelho? Resolvi provocar.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Estou roxo. ... kk .

Vampire(F) fala para Werewolf: Adoro homens tímidos .. Cm vc é? Fisicamente.

WereWolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Sou moreno, tenho 1,94 de altura, tenho os olhos negros, cabelo preto e modéstia a parte tenho o corpo bastante sarado para a minha idade .. kkk .

_Se ele for realmente assim ele é um delícia._

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): E como vc é fisicamente?

Vampire(F) fala para Werewolf: Ñ curto falar muito como eu sou, não sei me descrever, mas vou tentar, sou branca, ruiva, olhos achocolatados, pernas grossas e seios fartos.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): A parte do seio foi para me excitar?

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Deu certo?

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire(F): Mais do que certo! (6'

Vampire(F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Ñ podemos nos relacionar.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Pq? :|

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Pq somos inimigos mortais.. kk

Werewolf fala para Vampire (F): kkk .. É verdade. Podemos pelo menos ver no que tudo isso irá dá.

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Vc é casado, solteiro, enrolado, amante algo do tipo?

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): AMANTE? : 0 .. Vc já foi amante de alguém?

Vampire (F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Vai me julgar se eu responder?

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Nem um pouco, ñ estou aqui para isso.

Vampire(F) _fala para_ Werewolf: Já fui várias vezes amante, e não vou negar que gostava de ser.

Werewolf _fala para_Vampire (F): Estou me separando. :'(

Vampire (F) _fala para_ WereWolf: Sinto muito. .. Nossa já são 12:45 tenho que ir, tenho um compromisso, conversamos outro dia. Beijos.

Eu teclei e desloguei em seguida. Não tinha reparado que a hora havia voado, me perdi no tempo conversando com o _Werewolf_, mas agora a realidade chama.

Escutei duas batidas serem proferidas na minha porta.

_ Pode entrar.

_ Nessie, eles chegaram, estão esperando você na sala de reuniões. _ Por que você está vermelha?

_ Eu estou vermelha? Perguntei indo ao banheiro.

Eu estava realmente vermelha, mas eu não sei em que parte da conversa eu fiquei desse jeito já que eu julguei está no controle de tudo.

Respire fundo e fui para a minha reunião.

Pov Jake.

Ela simplesmente sumiu depois de confessar que já foi amante de vários e que adorou ser. Sorri involuntariamente com os meus pensamentos, será que eu voltaria a teclar com ela algum dia?

_ JAKE! Emmet gritou da porta.

_ O que foi? Está gritando por quê?

_ Porque você está com uma cara de babaca e um sorriso bobo nos lábios, o que você está vendo ai nesse computador?

_ Nada.

_ Sei. Pornografia na hora do expediente não né Black vá pelo menos para o banheiro.

_ kk .. Cala boca Emmet. O que você veio falar comigo?

_ Seu advogado e o da sua EX-ESPOSA e a Leah já estão esperando você.

_ Obrigado. _ Estou indo.

Desloguei do site. Desliguei o computador respirei fundo e segui para a sala aonde os outros me esperavam.

_ Boa tarde. Falei assim que adentrei a sala.

_ Boa tarde. Falaram em uníssono.

Sentei ao lado do Jasper que aparentava está nervoso.

_ Tem certeza disso? Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Senhor Black aqui estão os papeis para assinar, já que discutimos na última reunião quais seriam as exigências da senhora Clearwater. O advogado da Leah falou.

_ O meu cliente gostaria de mudar alguns tópicos do último contrato, e essa é a nova oferta dele. Jasper disse entregando os papéis para Leah.

Quando ela começou a ler a sua expressão era indecifrável, mas quando ela chegou à metade do contrato seus olhos ficaram em fendas e sua respiração estava pesada.

_ Isso aqui é alguma brincadeira Jacob? Ela perguntou com ódio nos olhos.

_ Que eu saiba não.

_ Senhor Black, já havíamos conversado sobre isso e agora na última reunião o senhor resolve mudar, isso irá nos causar mais problema.

_ Eu dei um cheque de 500mil para a sua cliente isso são dois meses e meio de pensão, e olha que não havíamos assinado nada, ela consegue viver muito bem com 100mil, pois ela está morando sozinha, nem do Seth ela cuida, tudo o que ele tem e gasta eu pago, ela pediu 200mil porque alegou que era para despesas do Seth, sendo que esses meses ela nunca chamou o Seth para passar um dia com ela, sinal que ela não precisa de 200mil e muito menos de uma casa com sete quartos.

_ A CASA É MINHA! Ela gritou.

_ A casa que você vive, o seu carro, o dinheiro que abastece o seu cartão e compra as suas roupas e sapados é meu, você pode até ter me dado uma força e muito apoio moral e não nego isso, mas você não tem consideração pelo o que vivemos é o meu dinheiro que importa para você, e também importa para mim, pois eu dou duro para consegui-lo, essa a minha oferta final, se não for do seu agradado compre a casa que você mora, eu faço por um preço baratinho.

_ ELA É MINHA TAMBÉM!

_ Olha, segundo os documentos que eu tenho nós casamos com comunhão parcial de bens, o que significa que o que eu adquiri antes de casar é só meu.

_ Mais eu já estava com você quando você comprou aquela casa.

_ Mais não estávamos casados ainda. _ Então a casa é minha. _ E eu estou te oferecendo um apartamento ainda, nem era para te dar nada, porque a casa onde os seus pais moram é minha também era para você viver com eles.

_ Você tem quatro lojas e três delas você conseguiu quando estávamos casados, então elas também são minhas.

_ Não, duas são minhas e as outras duas são do Seth, e nas coisas do meu filho você não toca. _ Você quer uma loja? Eu vendo uma e de dou a parte do dinheiro, mas é das lojas que eu tiro a sua tão sonhada pensão, se eu vender uma eu não de dou mais pensão nenhuma. _ Decide, qual vai ser?

_ Jake eu acho melhor.

_ Não Jasper, acho melhor ela aceitar isso, não tem aonde cair morta, tudo o que tem fui eu quem deu e nunca sobre agradecer por isso, acho que veio tudo fácil e deixou subi a cabeça, sem dúvida ela ficaria enchendo o meu saco com os 200mil e a casa, porque ela não sabe usar o dinheiro, então se vou ter que me aborrecer que eu me aborreça pagando o que eu acho que ela merece.

O advogado dela falou algo em seu ouvido ela pareceu concordar.

_ Bom senhor Black, a minha cliente vai pensar na proposta. _ Marcaremos outra reunião quando a minha cliente tiver a resposta.

_ Está bem.

Ele e o Jasper conversaram um pouco enquanto a Leah me encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Você jogou muito baixo. Ela disse.

_ Eu joguei certo, cansei de ser o bobo desse casamento, acho melhor você aceitar, antes que você fique sem nada.

_ Cala boca Jacob, não sei como eu tive coragem de casar com você.

_ Sabe que tem feito essa pergunta todos os dias! Como eu casei com você, a única coisa boa que você me deu foi o meu filho, porque o resto eu sinto como se tudo foi uma mentira.

_ Demorou a enxergar hein! Ele disse com deboche.

_ Demorei mesmo, mas enxerguei só que você esqueceu que o Black que tem nome e prestígio sou eu, você sem o Black não passa de uma Clearwater que ninguém sabe quem é, posso ter sido um burro em ter acreditado em seu amor, mas eu tenho um filho que me ama e uma vida bem sucedida e você tem o que?

_ Seu filho da puta! Ela disse levantando da cadeira para me agredir.

O Advogado dela a agarrou pelos os braços e a tirou da sala.

_ Jacob. Jasper chamou a minha atenção. Eu estava rindo.

_ Oi Jas.

_ O que foi isso?

_ Isso fui eu me libertando do passado. Eu disse rindo e dando dois tapas de leve em seu ombro. _ Terminamos por hoje?

_ Sim. _ Aviso quando tiver outra reunião.

_ Algo me diz que será mais cedo do que você pensa. Eu disse sorrido e saindo da sala.

_ Emm. Gritei

_ Estamos livres?

_ No papel ainda não, mas no coração e na mente sim parceiro.

_ E parece que fez bem.

_ Fez muito bem, estou indo nessa, vou passar na casa dos meus pais, fecha tudo ai.

_ Pode deixar.

Segui para a casa dos meus com uma sensação de liberdade que eu não sentia a muito tempo!.

Pov Nessie.

A reunião foi tranquila, consegui mais uns patrocinadores e aprovaram a ideia da linha para as crianças, agora era só desenhar e criar.

Após a reunião resolvi ir para casa, eu tinha que começar a minha coleção o mais rápido possível.

_ Como foi o dia mãe? Perguntei assim que entrei na sala.

_ Igual a outro.

_ A senhora está precisando trabalhar mãe.

_ Eu também acho. Ela disse meio triste. _ O que vamos fazer? Ela perguntou animada.

_ A senhora eu não sei, eu vou subir tomar um banho e começar a trabalhar na minha nova linha de roupas para criança.

_ QUE BOM! Ela disse dando pulinhos. _ Nem preciso falar que estou orgulhosa né? Ela disse me abraçando.

_ Sei disso. _ Pede para Vic me levar algo para comer no escritório daqui à uma hora.

_ Ok!

Subi para o meu quarto tomei o meu banho coloquei uma roupa leve e fui para o meu estúdio.

Meu olhar caiu sobre o notebook e resolvi ver se o Werewolf estava on. Entrei no site fiz o login, mas ele não estava on.

Deixei logado, e na esperança que ele entrasse no site. Toda vez que eu escutava um bip eu dava uma espiada para ver se era ele.

Pov Jake.

_ Fala velho Billy. Entrei cumprimentando o meu pai ao adentrar a sala de estar.

_ Para você está feliz desse jeito a Leah só pode ter voltado para você.

_ Que isso pai, estou feliz porque finalmente me livrei dela.

_ DEUS OUVIU AS MINHAS ORAÇÕES! Sam apareceu na sala gritando. Comecei a rir junto com o meu pai. _ Eu disse que assim que você assinasse aquele papel aquela tristeza que você achava que sentia ia embora.

_ Eu ainda não assinei o divórcio.

_ Por que porra? Ficou louco?

_ Não, é que resolvi diminuir a pensão dela e tirar a casa onde ela está morando.

_ Nossa, aquela transa de ontem ajudou mais do que eu pensei em. Sam disse rindo.

_ Você transou ontem com aquela moça? Minha mãe a dona Sarah entrou na sala falando.

_ Não mãe, ele ficou só beijando uma gostosa daquela.

_ Sam, se sua namorada escuta você falando desse jeito ela vai ficar brava.

_ Primeiro de que namorada a senhora está falando?

_ Aquela moça que estava no seu quarto ontem.

_ A Rachel? Não é minha namorada, foi só uma transa mãe.

_ Meu Deus, quando o meu filho tomará jeito.

_ Nunca mãe, se for para ficar igual ao Jake.

_ Como foi meu filho? Minha mãe perguntou fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

Contei toda a história para eles, Sam não parou de rir um minuto e por mais que o meu pai tentasse segurar a risada ele não conseguiu, minha mãe que é mais sentimental só lamentou por tudo que estava acontecendo.

_ Vai jantar aqui? Minha mãe perguntou.

_ Vou, o Seth está em casa com um amigo mesmo, vou jantar.

Fiquei e jantei com os meus pais e meu irmão. Aproveitei para saber como andava a outra loja que o Sam administra para mim no litoral.

Após o jantar me despedi de todos e voltei para a minha casa. Seth estava no estúdio de música que ele pediu de aniversário de 17 anos.

Fui para o meu quarto tomei um banho coloquei uma bermuda e deitei em minha cama para assistir tv, o meus olhos caíram sobre o notebook e lembrei da Vampire(F), resolvi logar para ver se ela estava on.

Não esperava o pulo que o meu coração deu, ao ver que ela estava on.

Werewolf _fala para_ Vampire (F): Vamos continuar nossa conversa!


End file.
